Ayurin's Debut + Birthday Live!!
Info * Idol: Ayurin Tatagami * Coords: * Live 1- Sailor Ocean Shine Coord * Live 2- Check Fresh Idol Coord * Stage: Fortune Party Stage * Songs: * Live 1- Twin Mirror Compact (solo from Pripara) * Live 2- Dream Ballon (short ver. from Aikatsu!) * Cyalume Coords: * Live 1- Fresh Dressing Pafe R Team Cyalume Coord * Live 2- Fortune Party Honey Cyalume Coord Live 1: Aileen's Melting Debut Live Ayurin: Okay, time for me to debut! Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. Coord Change Start! This coord will make the audience feel lively for Ayurin because of its matching color with her personality! Ayurin: Sailor Ocean Shine Coord, desu-ga!! Ayurin: Hello everyone! This is my first, and a 2-in-1 live!! Hope yo' enjoy it! Tension pop! Ī koto ni bai yana koto wa shea de we are tsuin na kanji de kita yo Makkusu zenryoku daseru rirakkusu yasashiku nareru Gyutto dakishime attara nandemo dekiru Honto wa ne mō ne kidzuiteta Chigau yume sagashite...(Hashiri dashita) koto Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chu! Sukoshi kowai kedo bai bai (Mitsumete bai bai) Twin mirror nozoki konde namida no ato fuite Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru Making Drama Switch On!! Ayurin is seen running, while there are many balloons flying in the air behind her. She ends up on a hot air balloon, and it flies. As the balloon is shown to be a star shaped balloon, she shouts, "Fly Out, Dash! Hot Air Balloon!" ' ' Cyalume Change! '''Her wornCyalume coord glows yellow and green. Niteru yō de nitenai heart kagami ni utsusu mirai Hora ne boku wa boku watashi wa watashi de Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chū! Misete mae yori pretty smile (Pinku no hoppe de) Twin mirror tatandemo zutto futari wa sister Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru '''Ayurin: Okay folks, the next lives coming up!! I'll be back in 5 minutes! *Whispers to herself* Make that 10 'cuz I gotta go get a smoothie XD. Live 2: Aileen's Heart-throbbing Birthday Live!! Meganee: Ah, Ayurin you're back. In a hurry huh? Ayurin: *Drinking a smoothie xD* Mmm... what was that? Meganee: N-nevermind. Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. Coord Change Start! This coord is perfect for Aileen who has a cheerful personality to show her colors on her birthday!! Ayurin: Check Fresh Idol Coord! Tensioooonn pop! Ayurin: This is it!! My birthday live you all been waiting for!! Let's goooo!! Sā donna yume miyō Sō ne tokimeku koto nandemo! Fūtto negai fukikomi Meippai yume zenbu fukuramasō Nani iro demo ī yo donna katachi datte Jibun ga ī natte omoeba! Chotto kurai hekon datte Mata kyō no kibō wo tsumekonde junbi okay Fuwatto maiagaru Making Drama Switch On! 'Ayurin is running in a dark room. she seems... gloomy XD. When the lights go on, it's seen all of Gumblina's characters are shouting 'happy birthday!' to her. Next thing she knew, she was on a yellow balloon, with silhouettes of Dorothy and Leona. The balloon pops. As they fall down, they manage to float in the air and do a pose. Confetti and balloons appear in the BG. Aileen shouts, "'Popping Surprise-Sized Birthday!" Cyalume Change! Ayurin's cyalume coord glows blue and red. Sora wo koete niji wo kuguri Dokomademo fukurande tobu yo dream ballon Hanasanaide kaze makase janaku Mokutekichi wa my mirai Suki sono katachi Yume sono jiyū Suki sono kimochi Yume dakishimete ne Ayurin: Ganbare... I hope everyone loved my live! Category:GASUV46 Category:Mini auditions Category:Debut Live Category:ParaPri 2016